


Consolation Prize

by smolnoodles



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, This is a short one boys, also like. they were super gay for each other in that game and you cannot convince me otherwise, anyway, anyway ashe is a whore and both of them are pining dumbasses, ashe power bottoms, bc noel is definitely a sub but i hate the trope of trans men always bottoming, cmon now. wheres the flavor, enjoy my terrible trash, hater demon Ashe, hes a demon im sure he can magic himself a strap on or something, his views about himself dont reflect how i feel abt him bc i love him so much okay, noel is super self hatey in this one, some vague smut but mostly that sweet sweet angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolnoodles/pseuds/smolnoodles
Summary: You can't save everyone, but some people don't want to be saved.{IE, what my stupid ass thought was going to happen during Sirius' conclusion.}
Relationships: Ashe Bradley/Noel Levine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really explain the divergence in this fic but anyway, it's basically an AU where Noel can't save Ashe from the collapsing mansion at the end of Sirius' Conclusion in time, and then he dies and they're hater demons together. I literally thought that was what was going to happen, but then I got cucked (not really bc Sirius' Conclusion had an excellently written ending but poor poor Noel).

It began as a way to kill time. Hell was an infinite, sprawling place that could be anything one wanted it to be, and with two miserable hater demons missing the ones they loved, the only craving they had was company. This is how Noel ended up with a naked Ashe in his lap, biting the pale expanse of his neck with the ferocity of a wildcat. Again. Every time he lifted his lips, he painted his skin with wine colored blotches surrounded by white tooth marks.

Noel always dreaded the comments that Rouge would make when she noticed.

His time with Ashe was always marked with regret. Regret for being helpless to do anything as the pillar crashed down over Ashe's broken body in the mansion, snuffing out his light for good. Regret for the first day Ashe had experienced his own death again, spitting blood as he gasped for air. Regret for giving in to the insistent, whiny neophyte hater demon who begged for his attention in every spare moment they had together. It always came to this-- Ashe's body wrapping around him, grinding down on his lap, his voice calling his name between desperate mewls, over and over and over. 

It was just a way to pass the time, a catharsis of sorts, Noel supposed to himself the first time it happened. But when it happened time and time again, he started to realize that Ashe wasn't pestering him just because he was available. Noel was hardly the only other demon in hell, and definitely not the only one who gave in to lust-- it was common, really, for hater demons to give in to lust. Any of them would have gladly given Ashe what he wanted, especially with his handsome face and wide, sparkling eyes. He couldn't help but wonder, why him? Why someone with so much baggage and history?

Noel eventually came to the conclusion that Ashe was torturing him. Maybe he deserved it. Maybe he wanted it, even, because most of all, he regretted ever thinking of himself as better than the killer when he killed through negligence. He had killed Sirius and Claire many times with his kindness, his blind-eyed optimism. They survived, no thanks to him, but Ashe did not.

Noel closes his eyes as Ashe leans into his chest, accepting whatever torture he had planned for him today.

"What am I to you, exactly? Just some sort of consolation prize because you couldn't have what you wanted?"

Ashe spits when the words leave his lips, and for a second, Noel remembers why he kept telling himself that he wouldn't do this again.

"You know, I'm not a coward," Ashe purrs as he presses against Noel's chest, "I don't mind all the extra eyes... or tongues. I wonder if  _ she _ would have felt the same way, hm? Would she still spread her legs for you, or would she reject you in disgust?"

"She wouldn't do something like that," Noel argues, digging his nails into the bare flesh of Ashe's hips to leave white crescent marks between the clouds of pink inflammation, "Claire is kind, she's good, and I know that she would understand if she knew! Please don't talk about her that way-- ah!"

Ashe tangles his fingers in the golden mess of hair, every follicle protesting with the sudden sting.

"Really?" 

His voice lilts, but Noel can sense the danger behind that one word-- like a cat swishing its tail before it pounces to make its kill. His slender fingertips trace Noel's throat, gliding against his nerve endings with a precision that reminded him that the man had once planned to be a doctor, before they settled on his chin.

"If she's really so great, then why would you settle for a lying demon like me?"

"Y-you're not!" Noel shouts so abruptly that it startles both of them, "Not a demon..."

He pauses, because the golden eyes staring him down remind him of candle light-- flickering uncertainly just before they burn out.

"You're hurting, and confused, and scared... I... I don't think you're a demon, Ashe."

Silence thunders through the air, echoes dying on the gusts of wind.

And then, Ashe laughs. Noel blinks. His timbre is different-- not the sugary chirpiness that he forced into his voice when he painted on that fake personality of his, not the manic desperation that seeped into him when he reached his limit of pretending, and not the bitter acid he hissed with as of late, but a certain melancholy softness that Noel can't quite place, like the crackling of dying embers.

"You know, it's funny..." Ashe begins after catching his breath, "I know you're lying... But for some reason, when you say it, I can believe you."

"Ashe..."

"When I'm with you, I don't feel like a demon."


End file.
